I'll Be The One Who Stays
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Tony has never had anyone who he could really rely on. Steve change's that. [Panic attacks are a factor]. rated M for later chapters. a STony Fic
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be The One Who Stays:

Rating: M

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [STony]

Notes: The first chapter is kind of sad but I promise it gets better and like 100% more sap in the second chapter.  
Which will be uploaded within the next 2 weeks if not sooner.

Please R&amp;R! It will be very welcomed :)

* * *

Chapter One:

Tony gazed sadly at the bottom of his glass, the scotch that had only moments before covered it lay settling in his stomach. His lips were chapped, his eyes blood shot. He looked like shit and felt like it too. The last time his head had hit a pillow was 72 hours ago. the last time it hit anything was 36. he felt like a spoon that had been caught head down in a disposal. he sighed as he tilted the bottle strainght up and let the last few drops fall on his tongue.

With his head buried in his arms he told himself that at least drunkenness was better than the whoring around that was his usual M.O. but he wasn't really convinced. the whoring around at least felt good while he was at it.

This just felt like slowly drowning himself.

Tony sighed and let the tears that he'd been trying so hard to hold back spill from his eyes. He let the bottle fall from his hand to the floor and barely spared it a glance when it shattered. his only thought on it was that he wouldn't be able to leave the bench till Dum-E or U cleaned it up.

Not that he planned to.

He laid his head down on the cool counter, and closed his eyes for what seemed to be only a moment. . .

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

When Tony came-to he had a splitting headache that felt like someone had let War Machine tap-dance on his head, and then driven a German tank across his temples. Tony was distracted from his poetic descriptions of his headache by the sound of tinkling glass, and glanced over his shoulder. The sight that greeted him almost made him fall off his stool.

There across the lab was Steve Rogers, 'The' Captan America. He was armed with a broom and dust pan and was sweeping up the shards of broken glass and scapes of metal and paper and who knew what else that lay littered across the lab.

Tony's first though was to curse his Bots. But then he saw U's hand laying dismantled on the counter in front of him, and Dum-E laying on his side in a corner. His service light blinking sadly. Tony tried to get up and groaned, drawing Steve's attention.

"I see you're up." Was all the other man said.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Tony asked, shaking his head and blinking in an attempt to clear his vision.

Steve answered without turning towards him. "I came in to see if you wanted any of the breakfast that Bruce made, and found your lab like this. I never could stand to see such a mess, my mother always made sure our house was spick and span. So I thought I'd lend you a hand. As all your little machines seemed to be out of order."

"You could've just left it, I have another bot... somewhere." Tony said frowning. At least he thought he did.

Steve finally turned around, and Tony stepped back even though Steve was all the way across the room. The intensity of Steve's stare took Tony by surprise. He could pracitcally see Steve's disapproval radiating off him."Why do you do this to yourself?" Steve asked in a quiet voice.

Tony's eyebrows scrunched in surprise. "What?"

"There are ways to deal with pain other than getting drunk, trashing your lab, and destorying all the hard work you've done."

At this Tony graced Steve with a glare of his own. "I'm currently trying to avoid the other way of dealing with pain. as it's the very thing that out me in this position! And my 'hard work'?" Tony made quotation marks in the air. "Ha! That's a good one! This isn't work. This is me fucking around! Because, apparently, that's all I'm good at!" Tony paused, a pained expression on his face.

"And really Mr. Goody Goody Captain Spangles, who are you to tell me how to deal with pain? what the hell do you know about it! You're a fucking super soldier! pain doesn't exist for you!" Tony snarled

Steve's expression shifted from exasperated to down right pissed off.

He responded in a voice dangerously hushed "Well Stark, I may not push away every good thing that has ever come my way, or let my anger ruin me. but don't you dare tell me I don't know pain." Steve put down the broom and walked towards the door. "When I woke up there was no familiar face. And I didn't wake up in any room I knew, I woke up in a fake recovery room in the wrong century, with everyone I'd ever cared about six feet under and every thing I knew a distant memory."

Steve breathed out and calmed himself before he turned to look at Tony one last time. "You're not alone Tony, what ever you tell yourself. There are people who are willing to stay with you. as long as you stop pushing them away." And with that Steve slid open the door to the lab and disappeared into the hallway.

"That's a lie." Tony said quietly to the closed door. There's no one that's willing to stay."

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Steve marched through Stark tower, straight to the gym. Grabbing a punching bag he quickly hung it up and laid into it. Not even bother to put gloves on he landed blow after blow.

Barely a minute later he kicked it into the opposite wall and grabbed a new one.

"Stubborn," He gave it a right-cross "Arrogant," A sharp rib jab "Selfish," a Left-hook. "Childish" strainght in the solar plex

"Lonely. . ." The final blow didn't connect.

Steve sighed as he let his fists fall to his sides and uncurl. Walking over to the gym fridge Tony had installed he grabbed a drink.

Sinking to the floor he gazed at the mirror that took up the north wall of the gym. His eyes were red. . .

Why was he crying for that bastard? Tony was an arrogant, selfish, alcoholic. . . broken, lonely, sad man.

Wiping his eyes he admitted silently to himself that it was because he cared. Unittentionally he had grown to care about

Tony Stark.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Tony rose shakily from his stool. Tripping over his own feet Tony landed with his cheek pressed against the floor. He attemped to push himself up, but couldn't find the will to do so. He turning his head he noticed a broken frame lying beneath the desk.

Tony reached out a hand and pulled it to him.

Pepper's face smiled back at him from behind the cracked glass. Tony could feel hot tears start to prick his already water-logged eyes and he drew a raged breath. Closing his eyes he tried to force the tears back. But all he could think of was Pepper's face as she said good-bye.

_"It's over Tony," She said, as she threw shirts and dresses into a plastic trash bag. "You don't want me. You want some, little whore to be your play thing." _

_Tony tried to sputter out that that was simply not true, but Pepper cut him off. "You don't Tony! You never wanted a steady relationship. _

_All you wanted was someone to share your bed, kiss your boo-boos and take care of your mess of a life for you, with nothing in return!" She slammed the closet doors shut. "I'm done with you Tony! And if you want me to resine as CEO too then fine!"_

_"Pepper, I don't want you to resine. I don't want you to-"_

_"No Tony! this is it. we're done! I can not going to keep doing this! I spent years watching you bring girl after girl home and then just kick her to the curb when you were done! I'm not letting you do that to me!"_

_Tony flinched as if hit, "But you're not like them I would never-."_

_"Tony." Pepper paused as if unsure. But after a moment she simply shook her head, "I'm sorry."_

v~V~v

Tony thought he could still hear the click of her reciding heals echoing across the holographic tile. But it was just his heart beat.

...

At least there was _some_ proof he had one.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Steve had known why Tony had gone off the deep end, Pepper's departure had been neither quiet nor discreat. He'd even tried to think of a way to help Tony. But he'd never been good at this sort of thing. Matters of the heart had always been Bucky's area. Steve barely knew how to just talk to someone he fancied. So maybe Tony was right, he hadn't exaclty ever delt with a heartache like that before. He really didn't even know what to say.

Sighing Steve rose to his feet and headed back to the lab. He would apologize. And possibly try to get Tony to come up to the kitchen to fill his stomach with something other than scotch.

When Steve arrived the lab he was greatful the door still opened to him. He'd expected Tony to have already locked him out by now. But when he entered the lab he couldn't even see Tony at first.

Taking a step inside He saw Tony, sprawled out in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Tony!" Steve shouted, rushing over in panic. "Tony are you oka-!"

Tony let out a groan as Steve turned him over. He was glad to see that the only injury was a bruised cheek and a few minor cuts from the glass that practically carpeted the floor. Pulling Tony to him Steve lifted the smaller man and carried him out of the lab and towards his bedroom.

When they got there Steve noted that the bedroom was also in a state of unadultered chaos. Glass and clothes lay strewned across every avalible surface, streaks of red stained the wall and Steve was momentarilly worried, till he saw the wine bottle laying on its side still quietly seeping into the carpet.

Steve sighed and decided to take Tony to his room instead.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Tony felt himself being lifted by strong arms and held against a firm chest. The who ever they were they smelled familiar, like old cologne and machinery, and for an irrational moment Tony thought it was his father's arms he felt cradling him. But then the figure muttered something about 'Tony you stubborn arrogant bastard' and he knew it was Steve.

Tony felt himself being carried up a flight of stairs, and down several hallways until he was finally laid down on what he assumed must have been a bed but was as hard as a rock.

He groaned at the stiffness and heard a muttered 'sorry' before he was lifted again.

After a few moments of scuffling and he was set down a second time, and he hummed in appreciation, it was much softer now.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Steve sat down on the Bed beside Tony. He waited patiently for the playboy's breathing to slow and his face to relax before he got up to get a glass of water and some ibueprofen for when Tony awoke.

Collecting the items from the bathroom Steve set them down gently on the bedside table before slipping quietly out into the hallway.

"Jarvis?" He asked the air.

"Yes Captain?"

"Would you please notifiy me if Tony appears to be waking up or showing any sings of distress?"

"My pleasure Captain Rogers." Steve nodded akwardly to the empty hallway. He would never get used to speaking to Tony's A.I.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

For the next 19 hours Tony barely moved.

Steve spent most of that time watching over him, only leaving to eat and use the lavatory. Once or twice Bruce, Clint, or Natasha would peek their heads in and whisper to Steve for updates. But for the most part it was just him and Tony.

After a while Steve got bored of the novel he'd been reading (some book called 'Twilight' that Clint had recommended, it was awful.) and took out his sketchbook. He did a couple sketches of Tony while he was trying to formulate how he was going to apologize when Tony finally awoke.

Around 11 pm Steve looked down at his sketches, sighing at how peaceful Tony's face was while he slept. If only that peace could carry over into his waking moments.

Steve borrowed a couple of spare blankets from Natasha who never used her's anyway (something about blankets being to constricting in a crisis) and got himself together a make-shift bed on the floor next to his. He started to sketch Tony one last time before his eyes started closing and the fatigue finally claimed him.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

When Tony awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was in neither his bed or the lab. The second thing he noticed was that a light snoring was coming from somewhere on his right.

Rolling over he glanced down and was surprised to see Steve sleeping on the floor beside the bed. Well that solved the mystery of where he was.

Tony saw the pills and water on the bedside table and immediately took them. As he swallowed he let his eyes wander over Steve sleeping peacefully, a pad of paper lying beside him and a pencil still clutched in his hand.

Tony could see a half finished drawing of himself on the current page. And he would've been creeped out if not for the fact it was really good. Tony had never seen a sketch of himself like that. He looked . . . peaceful.

Reaching out a tentitive hand he lightly traced the charcoal lines with his finger, Steve had even managed to get his eyes right. Most sketches he'd seen didn't even come close to this, and see he saw quite a few. Fan's were always handing him drawings and sketches to autograph or keep.

Steve muttered in his sleep and Tony yanked his hand back as Steve's eyes flew open.

"Tony?" Steve muttered turning over to face him. "You're awake." He said, a smile playing across his lips.

Tony caught his breath, and immediately wondered why he had.

"Ah, yeah. I'm awake!" Tony said, throwing out his hands theatrically "How long have I been, you know, out?"

Steve's eyebrows pulled together for a second as he thought. "About 19 hours I think."

Tony swore and tried to get out of bed but Steve was on him immediatly.

"Oh no you don't!" he said pushing Tony back into the bed and tucking him in. "You've had a rough past couple of days Tony.

And you're not getting up till I've made sure you've consumed something other than scotch and wine."

"Okay... Um, not to be rude or anything, But... Why do you care?" Tony asked, his tone puzzled, not offensive.

Steve's face softened, and a light blush crept up his neck "That's a stupid question Tony. . . You're my friend and I care about you, I don't like seeing you hurting yourself like this."

Tony couldn't come up with a reply to that. So he just sat back in the bed with a stunned expression.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Steve hadn't been lying, he assured himself he really did care. He just hadn't told Tony how much. Though that was mostly because he wasn't even fully aware of it yet himself.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Over the next few days Steve took it upon himself to stay with Tony as much as possible. And whenever Tony started to go quiet and get that look in his eye that said he was thinking about Pepper, Steve would suggest they go get lunch from kitchen or go out on the terrace for some fresh air. He even tried to get Tony to leave the tower, but Tony had refused. Steve didn't want to push Tony to hard so they went down to the gym to train instead. Steve promised Tony he would show him some martial arts moves he'd learned from one of his army buddies back in the day, and Tony taught Steve a meditaion technique he'd picked up from Yinsen .

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Over the next two weeks Tony got so used to Steve's company that when Steve had to go on a mission Tony forgot he was gone and searched the tower for him for an hour before Jarvis Informed him the Captain was gone. Tony just shrugged it off, laughed at himself and went back to work.

The next day when Tony was working down in the lab He asked Steve a question over his shoulder, when he all he was met with was silence he turned and surveyed the empty lab.

Tony's pulse quickened and he could feel he chest tighten as his breath began to come in short gasps.

Tony tried to regulate his breathing in an effort to calm himself. But his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, calling out for Steve as the panic attack over took him.

V~v~V

Steve returned 5 hours later to find the lab as much of a disaster as the first time. One of the bot's lay on it's side in the middle of the lab, now painted to look like Godzilla. Tony was sitting on the sofa in a black tank top and boxers, singing old Irish drinking songs, while he inhaled liqour like a fish does water.

"Tony? What happened? I-"

"Steeeeve!" Tony yelled happily, falling into a giggliing heap on the floor after he attepted to stand and greet the soldier.

Steve was almost ready to shout at Tony, to give him a piece of his mind for destroying the lab again, when Tony's face changed. He looked scared, and he began gasping and crying.

"S-St- Steve!" he cried out, curling himself inward and clutching at the reactor. Steve rushed to his side and took the brunett in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay Tony, it's okay. I'm here." Steve said softly, stroking Tony's hair. Tony sobbed and clutched at Steve's shirt

"I thought you'd left. Gone, like Pepper, like my Dad, Like everyone else I ever cared about."

Steve hugged him closer and whispered. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

Tony sobbed again and then did something Steve was not prepared for. . .

Pulling away from Steve Tony cupped the his face and pulled him into a kiss. Steve grunted in surprised but didn't pull away. In fact, after his initial shock he leaned in.

A small part of his brain told him that this was weird. that He wasn't the sort of person who kissed guys, especially guyslike Tony Stark. But when Tony ran his hand up Steves sides and down his back that (very very small) part of him fell silent.

When they pulled apart Tony stroked Steve's cheek and whispered a slurred "Please Don't leave." before passing-out in Steve's arm's. Steve gazed down in awe at the man in his arms, and wondered vaugely if Tony would remember any of this when he woke up.

End Chapter One.

* * *

Well there you go, This will be (unless for some odd reason I decide otherwise) a Three chapter Fic.

Smut will be in the second chapter, fluff in the third.

I've already written most of it and am just in the editing stages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

* * *

This time when Tony awoke he was in his own bed and the light snoring (really more of a deep raspy breathing) was much closer. . . Right behind him actually.

Tony rolled over and was rewarded with the sight of Steve Rogers' sleeping face. At first he was confused, why in the world was Steve in bed with him? How drunk had he been? Then memories of the night before came flooding back. Tony turned red and quicklyscooted away from Steve, falling off the bed in his haste.

The bump made by his already sore frame hitting the floorwoke Steve, who was immediately alert. "Tony?" he called in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

Tony quickly scrambled to his feet. "Fine! Fine! perfectly dandy! Never felt better!" He exclaimed, quickly dispproving that statement by doubling over and vomiting on the carpet.

Steve leapt from the bed and grabbed the trash bin. Catching the last half of Tony's meager food intake off the last 48 hours. He rubbed Tony's back as he heaved. Only leaving his side to get a damp towel and a change clothes. He helped Tony out of his soiled shirt and jeans, and wiped his face and chest. Tony should have felt humiliated, and he did, but a stronger feeling over shadowed it. Tony wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't all that unpleasent of a feeling honestly.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

After Steve cleaned Tony up he laid him back down and set to work on the floor. Luckily, one of the many things he'd learned in the army was vomit clean up.

After he was finished he tossed the towels down the laundry shoot and the other things in the trash and settled back down next to Tony who had fallen into a feverish sleep. He stroked Tony's forehead, sighing as he did. "Why do you do this to yourself Tony?" He asked the sleeping man,

"Didn't do anything," Tony mumbled a reply in his sleep "You left me alone again, you said you wouldn't. you promised me. Pepper, Obi, Dad, you promised."

Tears pricked Steve's eyes. "Everyone left you didn't they?" he said softly as he brushed dark fringe from Tony's forehead and gently kissed the wrinkles that had formed on it, smoothing them out. "I won't leave Tony, I promise. I'll be the one who stays." He said, his voice full of determnation

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Yet again Steve stayed by Tony's side through his sickness. The few times Tony was lucid he would ask Steve why he was bothering with a screw-up like him? Nobody liked him. Not even his own father.

But Steve just stroked his forehead and spoke to him softly, waving away the degrading things Tony said about himself. Steve didn't kiss him again. he'd decided he'd wait till Tony was in his right mind before he kissed him anymore, it didn't feel right to take advantage of Tony like that. And maybe a kiss wasn't that big a deal for people these days. But it still was for Steve.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

It took Tony nearly a week to recover fully. This time Steve requested an undetermined amount of time off "for the good of team" He explained to Fury and the director agreed, thought he shot him a skeptical look at his reasons. So for the next month he rarely ever left Tony's side. Tony never brought up the kisses after he recovered so Steve didn't either, Though he was not quite sure what to think of his silence.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

Tony didn't know what to do. He vaugely remembered kissing Steve when he was sick. but how in the world could he bring up the subject to apologize now? And really, he didn't want to apologize. In fact what he really wanted to do was kiss Steve's pink, pouty lips again. But he knew his fevered memory of Steve kissing him back couldn't be real, Steve 'straight as a rail' Rogers could not possibly feel the same way about him. Besides, stuff like this just didn't happen, and even if it did, it especially did not happen to Tony. Nobody that perfect would ever fall for him.

Tony never got perfection, he got knock-offs and one nightstands. That was just how his life worked. He didn't deserve the good stuff anyway.

But, he told himself, Steve had decided to take leave from S.H.I.E.L.D to stay with him.

No, that was just for the good of the team, nobody would do something like that just for him.

Unless... maybe it hadn't been a hallucination... Maybe Steve really had kissed him back. But then, why hadn't he said anything? Unless Steve thought he had only acted that way because he was feverish...

Tony put down his wrench and wheeled out from under the car he was working on to look over at Steve who was spread out on the couch with his sketch book.

Steve noticed the movement and lifted his head, offeringTony a smile. Tony felt his face heat up as he quickly turned his head.

Well, if it wasn't a hallucination... now was as good a time as any to find out.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

It had been long enough, Steve had to tell Tony about what had passed between them when he'd been ill, but how? Steve had racked his brain for two weeks now, and still he had no idea how to even begin the conversation.

Steve glanced over at Tony's legs sticking out from under one of his cars. He was so hard to read sometimes.

Steve let out a small sigh as his hand swept across his pad. A quick sketch of Tony's legs and the front of the car followingin it's wake.

A sudden movement across the lab caused Steve to look up. Tony was up and looking at him with a slightly puzzled expression. Steve gave him a soft smile and chuckled softly when Tony quickly looked away. He never seemed to be able to hold his gaze these days.

Steve's amusement turned to confusion when Tony got up and marched purposefully towards him.

"Tony? Something wrong?" Steve said frowning.

Tony paused in front of Steve. "Did you really kiss me back?"

Steve sat in a stunned silence for a moment before saying carefully, "Uh, Yes. Yes I did kiss you back."

"Okay. I was just, uh... wondering." Tony mumbled and before he walked quickly away. Steve leapt up and followed him.

"Wait, Tony!" Steve said grabbing Tony's arm. Tony whirled on his heels before he could over think it and crashed into Steve's sweet lips.

Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Tony and picked him up so he could deepen the kiss. Tony grunted in surprise at the sudden movement but just went with it, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips to pull them even closer to each other.

"Why?" Tony asked when they came up for air, "Why are you..?"

"Why what?"

"You're so perfect. You're strong, and handsome, and also sweet and gentlemanly, but you're not afraid to take what you want. You're like something out of a fucking god's wet dream. Why are you letting me kiss you?"

Steve looked at him somberly. "I'm not that special Tony. And you are the most amazing man I've ever know. Life has thrown you more curves than most, But you've still managed to help so many people." Steve stroked Tony's cheek tenderly. "You are so special. And I can't believe you would even feel anything at all for this punk kid from Brooklyn."

Tony tried to reply, but Steve's soft lips cut him off. And for once, Tony just let the things he had to say go unsaid. There would be time for deep talks about love and relationships later. But for now he was content with Steve's soft lips trailing down his neck and over his chest, stopping to rest on his reactor.

Tony gasped as Steve pulled off his shirt and licked the seam of flesh and metal. The sensation turned him on more than he cared to admit.

Steve gently kissed the reactor before he set Tony down on the counter to continue his trail down Tony's body that could only end in one place.

Tony moaned wantonly as Steve nosed and licked his abdomen. "Please Steve, if you're going to..." Steve looked up at him. "Just do it please?"

Steve grinned mischeviously and gently rested his chin on Tony's leg. "Do what?" He asked innocently.

Tony glared and couldn't stop the twitch of his hips. "Please?"He asked again, almost desperately.

Steve took pity on him and unzipped his jeans, easying them off. Tony groaned as his ass settled on the cold surface of the counter. Steve looked concerned, but Tony just pulled him up into a kiss. Before long the kiss broke and Steve was down between Tony's leg's yet again.

Steve was gentle as he pulled Tony's cock free of his boxers. He was almost reverent as he licked it from base to tip, kissing the tip lightly as he began stroke Tony with strong fluid movements.

Through it all Tony was little more than a mumbling, moaning, whimpering puddle. So when Steve finally closed his lips around the throbbing organ Tony was so close already that precum hit Steve's tongue. Steve didn't know how he felt about the taste and decided to set about tasting it again.

Tony's mumbling had all but ceased. The only sounds coming from him were too animalistic to decifer. Steve sucked and nibbled his way up and down Tony's erection while he gently massaged his testicles. Taking pleasure in the sinful sounds spilling from the brunett's lips.

Steve could feel Tony stiffen under his fingers and tongue so he pulled off with a pop.

"W-why did you stop?" Tony panted.

Steve didn't answer. He simply lifted Tony up and carried him to the couch. Setting the smaller man down gently he settled over him, covering his face and neck and chest with kisses. Tony laid there letting the soldier explore his body, this was something new for him. He'd never had a partner that just wanted to do this. Usually it was all heated passion and primal sexuality, no one had ever want to just take it slow with him. And he had to say, he liked it.

"Tony?" Steve asked, lifting his head to stare at the other man. "Are you falling asleep?" He asked in disbelief.

Tony open one eye. "No, but I might start to if you keep that up." Tony paused before continuing shyly. "I would love it if you did this to me everyday..."

A giant grin split Steve's face and he moved up to kiss Tony gently on the tip of his nose. An act that for some crazy reason caused the playboy to blush. "I will, I promise." Steve said, looking down at the other man softly.

Tony gave him a shy smile and pulled him in for another kiss.

Though the kiss started sweetly it soon became heated. Steve's hands again wandered down to Tony's crotch. This time slipping to the back. Tony moaned as Steve traced his hole with one finger.

"Do you want me in there?" Steve asked against Tony's neck. Tony just nodded, unable to speak. Steve gave a smirk and shimmied down till he was level to Tony's entrance.

Tony was puzzled at first. but when Steve spread his cheeks and licked him from his hole, up his balls to the base of his penis he stopped puzzling altogether. Steve licked at Tony's hole, coating it with saliva, before he gently pushed a single finger into Tony.

Tony whimpered at the burn, but he wanted more. "S-Steve," Tony panted, "I-I can take more than that I... I've done this before and..." Tony blushed, "I've been doing it to myself quite a bit since... since Pepper left."

"Really?" Steve asked slightly surprised. Tony nodded. With a grin Steve quickly added a second and then third finger.

Tony moaned and bucked his hips as Steve began to scissor and stretch him before thrusting the fingers in and out. Steve curled his fingers and watched in pleasure as Tony arched off the couch.

"Fuck!" Tony exclaimed, "D-do that again." Tony said. Steve chuckled but did as he was told. Tony moaned and whimpered as Steve abused his prostate.

This time, when Steve felt Tony's climax nearing he didn't stop. Instead he grabbed Tony's cock and jerked him in time with his thrusting fingers.

"S-steve!" Tony cried as he came, white cum soiling his chest.

Steve moved up to kiss him as he came down.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that?" Tony asked.

Steve smirked. "I'm 90, not dead, Tony."

Tony chuckled sleepily. He could feel himself drifting off already. . . Suddenly he opened his eyes again. "Wait a minute,' He said, "What about you?"

Steve blushed. "I... You're tired now, I'll be..."

Tony sat up, immediately awake. "Oh no you don't." He said firmly, "I will not let you give even more to me without getting something in return." Tony sat up and pushed Steve back till he was crouching over his still fully clothed bulge.

"How the hell did you manage to get me to let you go through all that with your pants still on?" Tony shook his head in amazement before setting to work on the blondes clothes.

Steve just chuckled and let Tony pull off his shirt and trousers. But he stopped him and placed a hand over Tony's when he tried to remove his pants. "Tony, are you sure about this?" He asked, concern radiating from his blue portals.

Tony leaned down to capture Steve's lips in a gentle kiss. "Yes, I'm sure." he said with a smile.

Steve nodded and let Tony pull down his boxers. Tony let out a small gasp as the full length and girth of Steve's cock was revealed.

Steve chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Still sure?" He said, teasingly.

Tony stared at him in disbelief, "Did you just?"

"Yep." Steve said, his eyes twinkling mishceviously.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, I like what I see." He said winking. Steve pulled him down for a deep kiss and Tony could feel himself getting hard again. he'd been planning to just give Steve a blow job but now he wanted him buried deep in his ass as he moaned in pleasure.

"Steve, it is okay if we, if I..."

Steve looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"Can we go all the way?"

Steve's face lit up, "Y-yes," He said, his voice layered with lust. "But only if you're sure." He added, face full of concern

"I'm the one who asked." Tony laughed.

Steve smiled at him again, but the smile twisted into a look of pure pleasure as Tony reached down and held Steve's dick still to take it in. Steve let out a whimper as he felt himself being taking in by the tight heat.

"T-tony, you feel amazing." Steve panted.

Tony moaned, Steve was huge! his dick slipped past Tony's prostate and Tony's arms gave out, slamming him down all at once with a cry.

Steve's eyes, which had been squeezed shut, flew open. "Are you all right?!" He asked reaching up a hand to Tony's face.

Tony leaned into the hand and nodded. "I'm fine. I-I just need a second."

Steve nodded and tried to control the urge to buck his hips.

Soon Tony felt himself relax and he began to slowly move. Steve gripped his hips to help him, and once Tony sped up he added the thrusts of his hips to the movements.

Tony shifted and felt Steve nail his prostate. "Oh G-god Steve!" He panted out as his movements became more erattic.

Steve couldn't take it any more and he sat up, pushing Tony onto his back as he took over. Tony just creaned and gripped Steve's shoulders, leaving marks that he could admire tomorrow.

Steve snapped his hips forward, hitting Tony's prostate with each thrust, it wasn't long before Tony was shouting his name and covering their chests with his cum. Steve didn't stop his thrusts throught Tony's climax. And when only seconds later he followed him he only slowed a fraction, before coming to a stop as he came down from his post-climax high. it took him a few more moments to pull out and finally focus fully on Tony.

The playboy was laying with his arm thrown over his face, panting. "That was... amazing." He said without moving.

Steve blushed. "Thanks."

Tony lifted his arm enough to look at steve through one eye. "Come here." He said, reaching out his other arm. Steve obeyed, and they shifted till Steve was laying on the couch with Tony snugged against his chest.

"I'm kind of surprised." Tony said softly

"At what?" Steve asked as he ran his fingers through Tony's dark hair.

"That you let things go that fast."

Steve blushed, "I, ah... I sort of wasn't thinking about um... that sort of thing..."

Tony chuckled and nuzzled his lovers neck. "Neither was I." He confessed a teasing note in his voice.

Steve just smiled and kissed Tony's forehead. As they lay there in silence he wondered if it was too soon to tell Tony he loved him? he knew Tony had trouble saying it, so maybe he should wait...

He'd finally decided he would wait and was about to suggest they head over to the lab shower when Tony spoke up softly.

"I love you." He said, in almost a whisper.

Steve turned to him in surprise. "You do?"

Tony just nodded, unable to bring himself to say it again.

A grin the size of Texas split Steve's face as he pulled Tony even closer in a tight hug.

"I love you too Tony. more than you could possibly know." He said before tilting his lover's chin up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

Tony made a happy noise into the kiss and looked disappointed when Steve pulled away.

"Let's go get a shower." Stev suggested.

"Okay." Tony said finally become aware of how sticky he felt. He'd planned on slipping off and walk there himself, but Steve simply wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up Carrying him all the way to shower bridal style.

They got in and began washing themselves and each other. 'I've finally found the one, haven't I.' Tony thought as He looked up at Steve with a soft smile. 'The one who stays.'

End Chapter Two

* * *

Okay, there was chapter two my Lovelies!

Thank you to all who either followed favorited or commented. It is always nice to know someone reads this stuff :)

Next bit uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

Eleven Months later. . .

Tony gently lowered the glowing molten ring into it's metal casing. He barely breathed as he carefully manuvered the mechanical hand to place a second piece of metal atop the first. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pieces clicked together. Smiling he lifted his glasses as he took the tongs and gently lowered the ring into a bowl of water. It let out a hiss that masked the opening of the Lab door.

"Hey Tony?" Steve said as he entered the Lab. "Do you wan-"

Tony jumped and nearly fell off his stool. Screw that, he did fall off his stool. "Ah, Steve! What are you doing down here?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and pointed to the clock. "I said I was taking you out to lunch remember?"

Tony cursed under his breath, he'd completely lost track of time. Well at least he'd finished before Steve had got there, though only just. "Oh yeah. So where are we going?" Tony asked, manuvering himself discetely between the bowl of water and Steve.

Steve raised his eyebrow again. "I was trying to ask you where you'd prefer to go. We went to that Thai place last month and the place on Fifth is closed this week so I was wondering what your third choice would be?"

Tony thought for a moment. "You know, for every anniversary lunch for the past..."

"Ten."

"Ten months, I've picked." Tony crossed the lab till he was in Steve's arms. "Where do you want to go?"

Steve smiled down at Tony and rubbed noses with him. Tony couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him. He loved it when Steve did that.

"Are you sure? Because I like almost everything."

Tony kissed Steve lightly. "I want you to pick this time." He said with a smile "Besides, you always pick things that are delicious."

Steve smiled back. "Okay then, How about the Italian place? We haven't gone there in ages."

"Perfect!" Tony said releasing the soldier. "I just have to straighten up a couple things here and then I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"Alright, don't be too long." Steve winked as he exited the lab. Tony smiled at the Captain's receding back and turned back to his bench. Reaching a hand into the water he pulled out the ring. It was steel, with a core that could be activated to glow the same pale blue as his reactor (which the face of the ring was modeled after). Tony thought it was a nice touch, a symbol that he was giving Steve his heart. Seriously sappy he knew, but he really didn't care. The ring wasn't too thick, and although it wasn't plain it wasn't too feminine either.

Perfect.

Tony smiled as he fished around in a drawer for the ring box he'd gotten last week. He'd been planning this for the past two months, He knew exactly what he was going to say. And where he was going to say it. He'd let Steve worry about the lunch because he didn't want him to suspect anything, but all the other details he'd taken care of himself.

He smiled in the mirror as he passed. Today was the day.

Vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~V~v~v~v~v~v~v~vV

After a wonderful lunch Tony suggested they head over the park for a walk. Steve agreed, he loved watching the ducks, He said it was one of the few things that hadn't changed. And it was there in front ot the duck pond as Steve was throwing stale french bread to the ducks that Tony said his name softly as he took his hand and dropped to one knee.

"Tony?" Steve asked, puzzeled. "What are you-"

"Steve," Tony said again cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "You have been my saving grace and hero on so many occasions. You have stuck with me through thick and thin, and pulled me out of places so dark I feared I would never see the light again. You've been my shoulder to cry on and my best friend. And I've realized I want nothing more from this life, thanto spend it with you. So, Steven Rogers. Will you do me thegreat honor, of marrying me?"

Steve stood in shock for a moment. But only for a moment before he was whispering a choked,"Yes, yes, oh god yes!" and letting Tony slip the reactor ring onto his finger.

"I-I hope you like it." Tony stuttered as Steve surveyed the ring.

Steve just beamed at him. "I love it." He said softly. "It's just like your heart, so now I can always carry it with me."

Tony chuckled, "We're such saps." He said with a giant smile covering his face. Steve pulled Tony to his feet and wrapped him into a hug. Tony could feel his shoulder growing damp so he knew Steve was crying. Tony tried to hold back his own tears but failed. Tony kissed Steve deeply and slowly before pulling back and cupping Steve's face in his hands.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." Steve replied.

Tony's smile widened. As they walked through the park hand in hand Tony marveled at how much his life had turned around, how he'd finally started being the man he'd never had the courage to be before, and at how he'd finally found something to rely on in his life. And it was all thanks to this one man.

Steve Rogers, the one who stayed.

FIN

* * *

Well There it is... in all it's sappy glory. hope you enjoyed this little fic. If you did let me know :)


End file.
